Business Intelligence (BI) generally refers to a category of software systems and applications used to improve business enterprise decision-making and governance. These software tools provide techniques for analyzing and leveraging enterprise applications and data. These tools are commonly applied to financial, human resource, marketing, sales, service provision, customer, and supplier analyses. More specifically, these tools can include: reporting and analysis tools to analyze, forecast and present information, content delivery infrastructure systems for delivery, storage and management of reports and analytics, data warehousing systems for cleansing and consolidating information from disparate sources, and integration tools to analyze and generate workflows based on enterprise systems. Business Intelligence tools work with data management systems, such as relational databases or On Line Analytic Processing (OLAP) systems used to collect, store, and manage raw data and transactional enterprise systems that generate data.
Business Intelligence documents contain vast amounts of data that may be spread across several databases and numerous tables. Also, data usage in business intelligence documents can be different in different scenarios. A user's area of interest may be limited to few regions in the underlying elements (e.g. semantics) of the data. There can also be several personas using a same document. Such data usage can be analyzed and leveraged for providing various functionalities and features. But considering the amount of data in business intelligence documents and the dynamic nature of documents, analysis of data usage can be extremely tedious and process intensive.
It would therefore be desirable to dynamically assign weights for underlying elements of data based on data usage. The weights can then be used for providing various functionalities.